1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly to a method of using a light-field camera to generate a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for generating a 3D image requires at least two cameras to obtain parallax images for synthesis. Since parameters (e.g., an aperture, a shutter, a focal length, a light sensing component, etc.) of the cameras may not be identical, and the images obtained by the cameras may be out of focus, precision of the parallax images thus obtained may be insufficient. In order to solve such issues encountered in the conventional method, delicate cameras and complex image processing algorithms may be used for calibration of the parameters to obtain the parallax images and to synthesize the 3D image, resulting in higher costs and long times for calculation.